


Penance

by TrinityEverett



Series: Pornado Fics and Ficlets [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, post 8x08, post-episode, season 8 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: Naked Punishment didn't go exactly as Kate expected it to.





	Penance

** **

**Penance**

As he’d led her to their bedroom, she thought he would go straight for the box in the back of their closet, that he would leave the room and come back with the leather cuffs or one of the vibrators she knows he loves to use on her, but Rick hadn’t done any of that. He’d simply reached for her, yanking her body to his, his mouth landing on hers hard enough to make their teeth clash.

He’d stripped her naked in the center of their room, trailing firm hands over her legs, up her flanks, his mouth desperate and soft on her breasts all at the same time. His fingers had slipped between her legs, teasing her clit, dipping inside her, smearing her growing arousal over her flesh. She’d thought he might drop to his knees and press his mouth to her center and devour her as he so loved to do, but he’d growled for her to get on their bed, on her side, and wait for him. Wait for the rustle and rasp of his clothing leaving his body and hitting the floor. Wait for the rock of the bed as he joined her. For the press of his body to her back, the heat of his cock at the curve of her ass.

He made her wait in silence, broken only by the harsh pant of their breathing, the slide of their limbs against the sheets. Finally, finally, he touched her. He wrapped an arm around her, palming her breasts, sliding down her belly to flick his fingers over her clit when she began to squirm in his arms. He played her every way he knew, leaving her trembling and open for his cock to slide between her legs and take her.

She surrendered to him, to the slam of his hips with every thrust, the cup of his hand under her chin yanking her back, the smudge of his mouth against hers. To the way her name became less of a curse and more of a plea.

_“Kate.”_


End file.
